The proposed Arthritis Center at the Indiana University School of Medicine will possess an education and training component, a research component and a community program. The education program will provide for the augmentation of rheumatology training for Fellows, interns and residents, medical students, allied health professionals and patients. It will make particular use of the newly established Learning Center at this institution, to provide materials and a milieu for the teaching of rheumatology to students at all levels. Particular emphasis will be directed toward a program to provide improved training in rheumatology for house officers who aim to ultimately practice as primary physicians. The research component will relate principally to studies of articular cartilage, immunologic tolerance, amyloidosis, and several areas of clinical investigation. Among the latter are included investigations on post-intestinal bypass arthritis, hypertrophic pulmonary osteoarthropathy, joint biomechanics, post-renal transplant arthritis and neuro-opthalmic manifestations of systemic lupus erythematosus. The studies of cartilage will relate to the biology of the chondrocyte and the macromolecular organization of cartilage in aging and in osteoarthritis. The community program will focus on the use of paramedical teams to extend the role of the rheumatologist, and to provide comprehensive long-term care to patients with chronic rheumatic diseases. It will emphasize the utility of such teams as a liaison between the patient's primary physician in the community and the consultant rheumatologist in the Medical Center. In particular, it will aim to develop valid methodology to assess the impact of this type of care on functional activity, disease activity, and psychosocial adaptation of the patient.